The invention relates to exhaust systems for computers, and particularly to exhaust systems for personal computers.
Conventionally, computers have used exhaust fans to exhaust hot air from the computer casing to cool electronic equipment held therein. Typically, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,673 to Gagnon et al., one or more exhaust fans are positioned on the rear of the computer housing or casing and hidden from main viewing surfaces.
Many computer gaming enthusiasts are searching for improved ways to cool their computer systems to obtain improved performance and/or graphic capability compared to conventional systems. Improved cooling can be particularly helpful for computer systems employing increased numbers of heat generating components such as faster operating microprocessor chips, more electronic powered devices, and/or multiple graphics cards. The increased graphic capability is desirable for many gaming enthusiasts in order to provide more realistic play, and/or improved PC gaming platform performance.
In operation, computer systems with advanced operating protocols and components and improved cooling can improve the response time or speed of the system. Unfortunately, by employing a larger number of powered electronic equipment within the computer casing and/or by configuring the computer system with faster operating systems, the computer system within the housing can build up heat during operation and potentially, and undesirably, overheat, thereby causing the system to crash.
In addition, such exhaust systems are conventionally hidden from view (positioned on a rear surface of the housing) or otherwise de-emphasized so as to blend in with the computer housing.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to configure computers with power exhaust systems to vent heat therefrom to reduce the likelihood that the computer system performance will be negatively affected by overheating during operation.
It is another object of the present invention to emphasize visually the performance or power capability of the computer by configuring a power exhaust system in a visually dominant manner which is visible during use.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a top-mounted (or side mounted adjacent the top) visually dominant power exhaust stack. Preferably, the power exhaust stack is in fluid communication with an exhaust fan to vent hot air from the top of the computer.
A first aspect of the invention is a computer with a power exhaust stack. The computer includes a computer housing with at least one upstanding wall (and typically four upstanding walls) and a ceiling attached to and overlying the at least one upstanding wall to define an enclosure. The computer also includes at least one power exhaust stack extending upwardly from the housing ceiling. The power exhaust stack comprises a tubular section with an airflow channel therein and opposing first and second end portions. The power exhaust stack tubular section has a profile when viewed from the side which rises a distance up from the ceiling and arcuately turns to direct the air flow channel (and second end portion) toward the rear of the computer. The computer includes a plurality of air vents disposed in at least one of the at least one upstanding walls and an exhaust fan mounted proximate to said ceiling in fluid communication with the power exhaust stack first end portion. During operation of a computer subsiding within the computer housing, the exhaust fan directs air out from the computer housing (i.e., above and away from the enclosure) through the power exhaust stack.
In a preferred embodiment, the power exhaust stack has a reflective external surface, or is formed of or coated with chrome or a chrome-like material, to provide an external surface which has the appearance of chrome, while the computer housing is red.
The invention can, alternatively, be directed to an aesthetic configuration to provide a computer housing with a visually dominant top-mounted exhaust stack (but not requiring the use of an upwardly mounted proximate exhaust fan). The computer housing includes a computer housing with at least one upstanding wall (and typically four upstanding walls) and a ceiling overlying the at least one upstanding wall to define an enclosure. The housing also includes at least one power exhaust stack extending upwardly from the housing ceiling. The power exhaust stack comprises a tubular section with at least one airflow channel therein and opposing first and second end portions. The power exhaust stack tubular section has a profile when viewed from the side which generally vertically rises a distance up from the ceiling and then arcuately turns to direct the air flow channel toward the rear of the computer housing.
A second aspect of the invention is a power exhaust modification kit for a computer. The power exhaust modification kit for a computer comprises an upwardly extending power exhaust stack with a tubular section comprising at least one air flow channel and opposing first and second end portions. The power exhaust stack tubular section has a profile when viewed from the side such that it generally vertically rises a distance up at the first end portion and then arcuately turns to direct the air flow channel toward the rear of the computer casing at the second end portion. The kit also includes a template configured to overlay at least a portion of the top of the computer casing. The template has visual indicia representing an opening sized and configured to correspond with the power exhaust stack first end portion for allowing a user to identify a desired location (and/or the desired size opening or shape of the opening) for an opening in the top of the computer. The kit also includes an exhaust fan sized and configured to assemble to the computer such that it is mounted proximate to the top of the computer adjacent the desired location. In position, the exhaust fan is operably associated with the power exhaust stack to direct air from the computer casing during operation.
In a preferred embodiment, the kit can include a second template configured to overlay at least one side of the computer, the second template has visual indicia representing at least one air vent aperture corresponding to air vent inlet openings for allowing a user to identify a desired location (and/or draw a desired opening shape) on the bottom portion of the side walls of the computer for the air vent aperture(s). The kit can also include grommets and filters to be positioned proximate to the air vent inlets.
Another aspect of the present invention is a computer housing with an alternate embodiment of a power exhaust stack. Similar to those described above, the computer housing includes at least one, and typically, four, upstanding side walls and a ceiling overlying the at least one (and typically, four) upstanding side walls. The computer also includes at least one power exhaust stack having a tubular section extending upwardly from the housing ceiling. The power exhaust stack tubular section comprises at least one airflow channel therein and opposing first and second end portions. The power exhaust stack tubular section has a profile which generally vertically rises a distance up from the ceiling and directs the airflow channel upwardly out (above and away) from the computer. The computer housing also includes at least one air vent disposed in at least one of the (four) upstanding walls and an exhaust fan mounted proximate to the ceiling in fluid communication with the power exhaust stack first end portion. During operation, the exhaust fan directs air out (above and away) from the computer housing through the power exhaust stack.
The second end portion of the tubular member can be either substantially horizontal or inclined. The computer housing can also include a lid pivotably connected to the end of the power exhaust stack second portion. The lid can be biased to open with relatively low air pressure exhausting from the computer. The lid can be a light weight component extending over the air flow channel. Alternatively, a stationary cap can be used such that it is fixedly attached to the second end portion of the stack but spatially separated a distance therefrom to provide an exit flow path therebetween.
Another aspect of the present invention is a computer housing with another embodiment of a top mounted exhaust stack. As above, the computer housing has at least one and typically four upstanding walls and a ceiling overlying the four upstanding walls to define an enclosure. The four upstanding walls include a front wall, a rear wall, and first and second opposing side walls. The computer housing includes an exhaust stack with an air foil section which extends upwardly from the housing ceiling. The exhaust stack airfoil section comprises at least one airflow channel and opposing first and second end portions. The first end portion is configured to overlie the ceiling adjacent the front wall. The power exhaust stack airfoil section has a profile which rises at the first end portion and then generally horizontally extends toward the rear wall to direct the airflow channel upwardly out and away from the computer housing and outward to exit in a direction which extends toward the rear of the computer housing. The computer housing also includes at least one air vent (preferably a plurality) disposed in at least one of the four upstanding walls and at least one exhaust fan (preferably a plurality) mounted proximate to the ceiling in fluid communication with the exhaust stack. During operation, the exhaust fan directs air out from the computer housing through the ceiling and into the exhaust stack so that air vents away and above from the housing.
Yet another aspect of the invention is directed to another embodiment of a power exhaust stack. In this embodiment, the power exhaust stack is mounted to a upper forward side-portion of the computer casing. The power exhaust stack is configured to resemble intake or exhaust or header pipe configurations. More particularly, as above, the computer housing includes at least one, and typically, four, upstanding side walls and a ceiling overlying the at least one, and typically, four, upstanding side walls (to define an enclosure). For four side wall configurations, the walls include a front wall, a rear wall, and two opposing side walls. At least one power exhaust stack is mounted to an upper forward portion of at least one of the side walls and the power exhaust stack extends outwardly the respective housing side wall. The power exhaust stack comprises at least one tubular member with an external surface and at least one airflow channel therein. The at least one tubular member has opposing first and second end portions. The power exhaust stack tubular member has a profile when viewed from above which extends outwardly from a forward portion of the side wall on which it is mounted and turns to extend generally horizontally alongside the respective side wall to direct the air flow channel such that the air exits out from said computer housing at a rearward portion of the side wall toward the rear of the computer (above and away from the housing). The computer housing also includes at least one air vent disposed in at least one of the upstanding walls and an exhaust fan mounted proximate to the ceiling in fluid communication with the power exhaust stack tubular member first end portion. During operation, the exhaust fan directs air out from the computer housing through the airflow channel in the power exhaust stack. The power exhaust stack at least one tubular member can be one or a bundle of tubular members, having the same or different lengths.
Accordingly, the present invention can provide a visually distinctive top-mounted (or upper side mounted) exhaust stack (i.e., a power exhaust stack) in a number of configurations, preferably to provide one or more of an aesthetic visually dominant appearance and/or to provide a power exhaust system which forces air out of the top of a personal computer housing. The power exhaust system can operate as a supplemental exhaust system (xe2x80x9cpiggy-backingxe2x80x9d onto existing or conventional rear mounted fans) or as the primary exhaust system. The power exhaust system can be provided by an OEM (original equipment manufacturer) or as an add-on or modification to the computer in an after market kit.
In operation, the power exhaust stack is preferably in fluid communication with a cooling fan inserted into the top of the housing. The fan and power exhaust stack (i.e., power exhaust system) can reduce the likelihood that the computer will overheat by circulating ambient air from the bottom portion of the computer housing upwardly to emit the heated air out the top of the computer casing. The power exhaust can operate with any number of exhaust fan sizes, but preferably operates with fans having an output of about 50-70 cubic feet per minute. For power exhaust systems employing multiple top mounted fans, then smaller sized units can be employed, such as about 20-40 cfm units. Preferably, the power exhaust system can maintain the temperature inside the housing at about 90 degrees Fahrenheit even with a computer configured as a xe2x80x9ctower stylexe2x80x9d computer with a two-tier shelf which is substantially loaded. Preferably, in keeping with the automotive theme, the power exhaust stack is configured with a chrome or chrome-like external surface.
Aesthetically, in order to make this power exhaust PC system bear a distinctive visually dominant custom appearance (to visually emphasize the power of the device itself), the invention preferably configures the power exhaust as a diesel type tubular chrome exhaust stack with an upwardly-extending, slightly arcuate profile which is preferably configured to direct the air exhaust flow toward the rear of the computer housing (directing the heated exhaust air above and away from the housing). Of course, as noted above, other automotive themed configurations can also be employed. Further, the housing itself may be provided in a color selected to additionally emphasize the xe2x80x9cpowerxe2x80x9d associated with the power exhaust system (preferably the color is associated with xe2x80x9csouped-upxe2x80x9d automotive (hot rod) products, such as candy apple red).